imagine_thisfandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay
This page and all pages herein are For Educational Purposes Only. 'Gameplay' 'World:' : Imagine This... is a very simple world transformed into whatever the imagination can think of. Each level takes place in a backyard or frontyard of the opponent you are up against. Although the backyard is full of trees with a tree fort and toys on the ground there is much more to be seen. The imagined level that the player is inside of for the battle is actually a gigantic tree city with pathways leading from one tree to another. Nothing is as plain as it seems in the beginning and keeps the world that the player takes part in special and fun. 'Backyards:' : Each opponent the player faces has a unique backyard for battles to take place. A sandbox transforms into a massive desert castle with towers and strange imagined monsters. Weather will come into play based off of the current environment the player is in. A rainstorm can change the terrain by turning dirt into mud or sand into quicksand in some areas. Battlefield Defenses: 'Weapons:' :: As the playable levels take place in the backyard or frontyards of homes with neighborhood kids, the basic weaponry will all come from items found nearby. Players start out with toys and household items like a ball of Legos, Broom Sticks, Water Guns, and Cap Guns. Although the items maintain their original concept like a Water Balloon turning into an Ice Bomb or Dark Matter Grenade, it's still a short ranged grenade type weapon. :: An example of how one weapon upgrades is that the player starts with a simple Super Soaker type Water Gun which can transform into two other things. As the Imagination Meter grows and you find better items and upgrades you can transform it into an Elemental Spray Gun. The final level of transformation takes that gun and turns it into one that sprays Acid which melts away foes. 'Traps: ' :: There are a number of traps available for the player to set up and hinder the enemy forces which all incorporate some form of elemental damage. There are three base traps which are the Slip and Slide, Sprinkler Zone, and Christmas Lights; all of which can be upgraded through imagination just like weaponry. :: The Sprinkler Zone which starts out as a basic water field turns into a seeping pit of lava that will melt foes into nothing. Upgrade that same trap again and it can transform into a dangerous pit of water filled with electric eels that shock enemies. 'Fortifications:' :: Having an entire yard to your advantage can come in handy when finding fortifications to defend yourself against an onslaught of imagined creatures. Items like soccer nets can turn into hardened defensible positions to hide behind and shoot out from. Cabana tables can transform into elevated stone towers with arrow slits for shooting out from and block off paths so enemies can't get by. 'Towers:' :: Towers are some of the most important defenses you can have to hinder and/or defeat enemy creatures. There are three base towers, the T-ball, Sprinkler, and Giant SLingshot that launches water balloons. Each of these towers can be infused with elemental properties. Some of these upgraded towers consist of Tesla Coils, Tornados, and Flame Ballistae. 'Power-ups:' :: The player can help out Brian in a number of ways on the battlefield including finding snacks and drinks to give him which infuse towers and the player with elemental properties to gain advantage. Things like hot coco or red hots can warm Brian up enough to allow towers to take on fire properties and give the player the ability to add fire to existing weapon attacks. 'First Minute' Cut scene of Brian walking out into his backyard and sitting on the edge of the patio by the grass looking frustrated. The player will start out in Brian's backyard as he is imagined into being. Brian and the player look to be introducing themselves through animation and stand up together before walking into the grass. There are basic elements like grass, trees, toys and lawn equipment throughout the yard that can be seen as the game zooms out from the two figures. The cutscene ends with the backyard being seen in full view as it fades out and brings you to a third person view behind the imaginary character to begin the tutorial level. 'Game Flow' Each level starts out with a short cutscene of Brian and his opponent walking out of the opponents backyard patio door with a short banter back and forth. The cutscene ends with a top down view of the level to give the player an overview of what is there then fades to a third person view of the imaginary friend in the transformed look of the backyard. The next minute before the match starts allows the player to walk around the level and set up any traps or fortifications they have and prepare for incoming enemy forces. The opponent will send imaginary creatures at Brian and the player slowly at first and as they are defeated they will drop trap or defensive components that the player can use to increase their defenses. The player can set up these defenses or traps at will as the match continues. The better the player does the higher the imagination meter will go and the more options they will have in terms of weaponry and other abilities. The closer the player gets to maxing out their Imagination Meter the more difficult the enemies they will have to face. Play will continue until the dinner bell rings and the level ends in a draw or the player maxes out their Imagination Meter and ends in a short cutscene with the opponent and the rewards for completing the level. 'Victory Conditions' Victory on each level will be determined by the Imagination Meter. There is a time limt on each level based on the time of day they start until the dinner bell rings and it's time to go home. The player has until time runs out to take the Imagination Meter all the way to the end. If the Imagination Meter isn't all the way to the end by the time the dinner bell rings the match will end in a draw and the player will have to replay the level.